Looking Through the Glass
by Allicat6
Summary: AU. He was flawless and perfect in looks. He was amazing to every extent of the word beautiful. Too bad he was a whore. But Hatsuharu thinks he deserves so much more. Can he convince Yuki to learn to live again? Yuki x Hatsuharu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: She's a He?

Looking Through The Glass

Author: I own nothing...

Rating: M

Summary: AU. He was flawless and perfect in looks. He was amazing to every extent of the word beautiful. Too bad he was a whore. But Hatsuharu thinks he deserves so much more. Can he convince Yuki to learn to live again?

Pairings: Yuki x Hatsuharu, Non-con Yuki x Akito, Ayame x Hatori

This is Yaoi...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One: She's a he!?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hatsuharu lived in Japan. The main part of it anyway. He didn't exactly know why, but he had been having a tough time with his family as of late. His brother was ordering him around all the time. Like today, he had to go to supermarket for an onion of all things! He sighed as he walked out of the store. Things could get so complicated sometimes for him. Why was Hatori in such a bad mood as of late? As Hatsuharu walked home, he saw something odd. A young girl with silver hair, and purple eyes was standing on the side of the street. She was wearing barely anything. She was a prostitute, was the conclusion that Haru came to as he saw her. But in all truth, he was more entranced by the dead look in her eyes. Sure she was flat, but she was beautiful. He walked up to her.

"Hey there hot stuff. Want a night?" Asked her sweet voice.

Only, her voice gave her away at that moment. No matter how much he looked like a girl, this was a boy. At least as far as Haru could tell.

"What's your name pretty thing?" Asked Haru.

"They call me the Ice Princess. But you can just call me Yuki." Spoke Yuki's tender voice.

"How'd you like to come back to my place for the night? How much do you cost?" Asked Haru.

"I cost three hundred and hour. But for you, I'll bring it down to a hundred." Said Yuki with a wink.

Haru smirked and took Yuki back to his place. Once they were there, there was a note on the table. Hatori had to work the night shift at the hospital that night. Haru made dinner, and he even fed Yuki, who looked at him with confused eyes.

"Listen, I know what you came here to do. But in all truth, I don't wanna fuck. I'll pay you, just to talk to me. I hate being alone." Spoke Haru's honest voice.

Yuki just nodded. As they both ate, Yuki was very silent. "So, why are you a whore?" Asked Haru.

"As if I have much of a choice. My mother died when I was young, and my father was abusive beyond belief. I don't have anything. So I have to work." Spoke Yuki's sweet voice.

Why was he telling Haru all of this? He could have declined to tell Haru anything. But for some reason he felt so open and ok with this man.

"How old are you?" Asked Haru.

"I'm eighteen exactly. But I've been working since I was fourteen." Spoke Yuki as if it were nothing.

After they'd finished eating, Haru told Yuki about his life. The facts that his parents hated him, his brother's constant inattentive state. It was nice to have someone to talk to. He even told Yuki his name, and his split personality problem. Yuki was a very good listener. By the time they were done, they'd been up all night. Yuki didn't charge him, but he insisted on paying him. But Yuki wouldn't take his money. And Yuki left, the beauty still entrancing Haru.

-One Week Later-

He couldn't stop thinking about Yuki. It was becoming unhealthy. He had dreams of the boy, he had daydreams about him. He worried about him constantly. And he came across him again. He grabbed Yuki and kissed him right there. He payed Yuki up-front. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to have the boy or else he would go crazy. He wound up taking him into an alley. Where he had him for hours, making sure Yuki was pleasured too.

- Afterward-

"Why did you do it? Why did you pleasure me?" Asked Yuki in a confused tone.

"I don't know why...I knew I had to have you. You were my first just so you know." Spoke Haru kindly.

"Well then I'm honored I suppose." Spoke Yuki's dead voice.

"Why don't you come live with me? You could start a new life." Offered Haru.

"I don't need your pity! I'll be just fine!" Shouted Yuki.

But as Yuki ran, he cried. That man, what was so enthralling about him? He couldn't quite understand, but he was losing his grip on reality. But it was quickly brought back when his boss, Akito grabbed him and hungrily kissed him. Yuki hated the man with a passion. He couldn't stand kissing him. But this was his life, right? Why was he so shaken up? He was a whore, and nothing would change that. Little did he know that Haru would change it...all of it...and very soon...

It was the next day, and Yuki could barely move. When he realized, Haru had payed him double! Oh man...this was bad. He couldn't accept this. He'd have to find the two-toned haired boy again. But how? He decided to leave that day. He found Haru, at his school. Yuki sighed as he walked up to the entrance.

"Yo, look!" Shouted a red haired boy.

Haru looked in stunned fashion at Yuki who was standing there, actually dressed in a school uniform.

"You go here?" Asked Haru.

"No, but I need to blend in. You payed me double." Spoke Yuki.

"Yeah, and?" Said Haru.

"I'm sure everyone here recognizes me from the streets, so let's get this over with. How much do I need to stress that you can't help me." Spoke Yuki in frustration.

"Yuki, let it go. Keep the money. And don't worry about it. The facts are, I don't pity you. I just want to help you of my own volition." Spoke Haru defending himself.

"Haru! Sheesh! When can you get a hint!? I can't accept your help!" Yelled Yuki.

"Well too bad." Spoke Haru.

It was then that an emotion unreadable spread across Yuki's face. But Yuki stomped off, this guy would be so hard to get rid of. Only Yuki didn't know, he wouldn't be able to do it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author: Yay!

Yuki: You're horrible!

Haru : Yeah seriously...

Author: Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Dude Looks Like a Lady

Looking Through The Glass

Author: Man this needs reviews. Anyway, I own nothing.

Rating:M

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter Two: Dude Looks Like a Lady

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Haru hated school, he hated Kyo his friend's constant whining and pestering on him, and Momiji's oblivious look as he talked about nothing important. Haru rolled his eyes, and he kept on walking out of the school. This day had been too long. As he kept walking, he saw Yuki again, Yuki was there with another man who had black eyes and black hair, he was pale and skinny too. He was rough on Yuki, like beyond brutal in bed. After he was done, Yuki looked at the small amount he'd been payed and pocketed it, before dressing himself. Haru gulped, the man hadn't even bothered to use a condom. Haru ran up.

"Yuki...are you ok?" Asked Haru's concerned tone.

"I'm fine. Mind your own business." He said, but there was no venom in it, it was as though he didn't have the energy to fight with Haru.

"He didn't even use a condom...are you clean?" Asked Haru's concerned tone.

"He's clean as can be, and yeah I am. Incase you're worried after your little escapade with me, trust me, you're fine." Spoke Yuki's calm tone.

"Yuki...I wanted to ask you something, but you've been so mad at me, I wondered if that was a good idea or not." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

"Go ahead and ask, I may not answer you." Spoke Yuki's calm tone.

"What do you want out of life?" Asked Haru's concerned tone.

"Me? I want to live, find a place one day out of this hell hole, and I wanna die. I really just want to die by now. No one can ever get close to me, I can never have love, I don't deserve anything. But it seems that even I wonder if being dead is better then this." Spoke Yuki's quiet tone.

"Listen, that's not true. Everyone has the right to freedom and love. Yuki...I can help you." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

"Listen carefully Haru. That man you just saw, will hunt me down and make you pay for it. He will destroy you! He will make your life a living hell! Trust me! He already took me from my brother...who runs a shop downtown. I know it's selfish of me to say, but maybe this is better if you just stay away from me." Spoke Yuki's exasperated tone.

"Sorry Yuki, no can do. No one's gonna stop me. Listen if it means anything, I aint exactly perfect myself. I'm no angel. But I know I can help you." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

Yuki sighed and shook his head, he walked away back into the bar. Haru knew what had to be done first, he had to make his brother listen. He went home and found Hatori was there, he went and sat down.

"You're late." Spoke Hatori's monotone voice.

"I met someone." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

"Really? Who?" asked hatori's monotone voice, not even looking up from his computer.

"His name's Yuki." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

"Yuki?...no you don't mean, Haru! A whore?!" Screamed Hatori.

"Yes a whore, a beautiful man who's trapped in tragedy, but how did you know his name?" Asked Haru.

"I know his brother. Ayame runs a clothing boutique downtown. Are you sure Haru?" Spoke Hatori's concerned tone.

"Listen, whatever you're gonna say, it doesn't matter. I'm falling for him, and I want to help him, please Hatori...help me." Spoke Haru's desperate tone.

"He's owned by Akito. A pimp with no morals, he beats Yuki, hunts him down, and rapes him all the time. He's the reason why Ayame has a large scar on his right hip." Spoke Hatori's drawl tone.

"Well I'm not Ayame. I can take him." Spoke Haru's defensive tone.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Spoke Hatori's calm tone.

Haru ran out and found Yuki. Yuki looked at him unsurely, he couldn't be hurt again. He couldn't lose everything again, but Haru insisted that he come and live with him. Yuki ran as Akito came out, he was laughing as Akito chased them and Haru turned black. It was actually funny to hear them argue so creatively...curse words galore. Haru managed to trip Akito and they made it to his home. Yuki was still so unsure, but Hatori had hired a cop or two to help out.

- 2 days later -

Yuki's life was a tragedy, and an assortment of catastrophes, and for once in his life, he had a bed. Mind you it was the pull out bed on their couch, but it was a bed. Haru had gone out and bought him everything, clothes, hygiene supplies, and had even enrolled him in highschool. Yuki had not been in school since eighth grade. He was really behind, but because he was naturally very smart, he managed to reach the same grade as Haru, mind you he was a year older then Haru was. He put on that school uniform, it was the girl's uniform. Haru gave him a weird look of course.

"I like skirts better then pants. So how do I look?" Asked Yuki innocently.

But with such a short skirt on, Yuki was anything but innocent, and Haru blushed up to his ears. Yuki was so pretty, and he already liked Yuki. They went to the school by riding with Hatori. When they reached there, Kyo and Momiji ran up.

"Who's this pretty girl?" Asked Kyo with a wink.

"His name's Yuki." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

"Dude looks like a lady!" Screamed Momiji, laughing so badly.

"You're a guy?!" Screamed Kyo.

Yuki blushed and nodded, Kyo fainted and Hatori rolled his eyes as he took care of him being a doctor and all. They went to class, where Yuki was introduced to the class. Yuki sat down next to Haru.

"So what do you think of all this my gender confused princess?" Asked Haru's perverted tone.

"I think I could get used to this. But I'm still cautious of it all Haru. What if Akito somehow breaks into the school?" Asked Yuki's gigglish tone at Haru's reference.

"Then he'll get me in his face." Spoke Haru's dangerous tone.

- at lunch -

Yuki walked with the three to the cafeteria, many guys were staring at him, perhaps they hadn't seen him on the street, or they thought he was a girl, but when one guy pinched his butt, Haru went ballistic and black.

"You mother fucker!" Screamed Hatsu.

To say the least, that guy had a broken arm, but no one wanted to know what else happened to his insides.

- after school -

Yuki did all of his homework excellently, he was a very quick learner. But after his homework, he got up and left to go work, Haru stopped him.

"I have to Haru. If I don't then he will hunt me down." Spoke Yuki's calm tone.

"You can't! He'll kill you!" Screamed Haru.

"Haru...I'm sorry, but I have to!" Screamed Yuki.

Haru grabbed Yuki and kissed him. Yuki blinked once then kissed Haru back, the kiss was so tender and sweet, love poured into it. But Yuki ran afterwards and made it to work. Where he was brutally raped, then put to work. As he sucked on another man's cock, he wondered why haru had done that. Haru couldn't be falling for him. He'd lose it then, he knew he felt something for Haru. So he imagined it was Haru he was sucking. And it made it all go faster. After work, he was greeted with a familiar face, Ayame was standing there.

"Hey brother..." Spoke Yuki's calm tone.

"I heard from Hatori...Yuki I'm really sorry I could never help you." Spoke Ayame's sad tone.

"No I understand. You're not strong enough for it. It's ok. I love you Ayame." Spoke Yuki's calm tone.

Ayame hugged him and Yuki left for home. On the way home, he was surrounded by a gang, and he was mugged. He sat up, his ribs were broken, and now all thta work had been for nothing. He cried, he moved his legs to his chest and cried. But he went back to work before going home, he needed the money for college. If he could make it through highschool then he knew he would need the money. And hopefully with Haru's help, he would make it.

- when he arrives home -

"What the hell Yuki?! It's 3 a.m.!" Screamed Hatsu.

"I was mugged, so I had to go back to work. Please Hatsu...understand." Spoke Yuki's cracked tone.

"I was worried sick! Please, take this with you next time!" Screamed Hatsu, handing him a cell phone.

Yuki blinked at him , and he hugged him. He had feelings for Haru, he was falling in love with this man, his gay prince.

"Ok gender confused princess, Hatori's gonna check you out. Then it's bed for you, and no missing school tomorrow." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

Yuki did not want to let go, but Hatori came in and wrapped him up, Haru made a mental note to find the fuckers who had done that to Yuki, and they went to bed.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Author" Another chapter up!

Yuki: Gender confused Princess?

Haru : It fits you.

Yuki: Blush

Author: Reviews please! Also, shameless plug here for anyone who liked KH fandom, my story: Secrets aren't Meant to Stay Secret is up, and has NO reviews! Please somebody help!


	3. Chapter 3: A Spoonfull of sugar

Looking Through The Glass

Author: Sorry for the wait...I own nothing.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Three: A Little Bit Of Love, and a Cup of Sugar?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Haru had hunted those men down promptly, when Yuki watched the news on Haru's t.v., he couldn't believe it. Haru even gave his wallet and everything back to him, he gawked at Haru, who would go this far for a filthy whore? Haru just smirked and shrugged it off, but Yuki was beginning to wonder if he could keep his job up like this, Haru was starting to fall in love with him, he could tell. In fact, a month went by, and Yuki could not think of a moment when Haru was not flirting with him, gently holding him, or helping him in and out of messes. Yuki always seemed to attract trouble, and with Haru...it was no different. But the two-tones haired guy didn't seem to mind helping him no matter what. Yuki had grown closer to Haru then anyone would have thought. Momiji and Kyo did try to become friends with him, but no one was like Haru.

Slowly, he began to drift away from Haru though, his job required more of him then he could give. If he began to fall for Haru, it would jeopardize the entire job. Haru noticed this though, and one day, Yuki was Ill.

"No Yuki, you're coughing up a lung, you're feverish, and you threw up three times, which at your puny body weight, shouldn't even be possible. You're staying home." Spoke Haru's stern tone.

It was upon that day, that Yuki knew he was in love with Haru. He couldn't imagine his life without Haru, but he was stepping from one cliff to another, and he was afraid he was going to fall through a crack. He was so afraid of Akito...what he would do if he found out. Haru was just too...good for him. So Yuki did the only thing he knew to do, he left. He ran away, and he told Akito to move with him. He moved out of town, he couldn't risk Haru, and he even left a note.

_Dear Haru,_

_I love you....but I can't stay. Akito will kill you, and I...I can't let that happen. You mean the world to me. And I love you too much to let you fall for me. So please, stay home...don't come for me. I will find my way back to you...someday._

_Sincerely_

_Yuki_

But when Haru saw the note in the morning, he became a man on a mission. He got on his motorcycle, leaving Hatori a note, he called Yuki's cell phone, no answer, but he got the G.P.S. signal, and he tracked Yuki down.

Yuki was standing on a street corner, hustling as usual, when he saw...of all people...Hatsuharu.

"Haru! You can't...how did you? Why?" Yuki stuttered.

"I can't live without you Yuki. I love you too much. Please...come home." Spoke Haru's sweet tone.

"Well...well...look who we have here." Came a voice from their right.

"Akito!" Exclaimed Yuki.

"Dear Yuki...did you really think you could fall for someone and get away with it? You belong to me!" Came his snarling tone.

Akito punched Haru, who then proceeded to punch him back, when Akito pulled out a gun at Haru.

"Didn't Yuki ever tell you why he became a whore?" Spoke Akito's condescending tone.

Yuki froze, and looked distraught, he looked at the ground, and Akito cackled and looked at Haru.

"Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Yuki. He loved someone...the other boy's name was Hiro. The other boy wasn't interested in him that way, and he rejected Yuki, telling him that if he was 'that way', he was better off as a whore. Yuki ran away, and because he was so young and helpless, he was raped. Not by me of course, but he felt so defiled, his entire life fell apart, and he lost all hope. He became a whore out of self pity and weakness." Spoke Akito's condescending tone.

Haru took a deep breath before he spoke. "No he didn't. Yuki was weak because no one helped him when he needed it. Everyone in this world needs help, no matter how much we pretend we don't. I rely on my brother, I rely on Kyo and Momiji, but most of all I have placed my faith in Yuki..because I love him, no matter what." Spoke Haru's calm tone.

Akito was outraged and he shot at Haru, Haru dodged and grabbed Yuki, he rode off with Yuki, but Akito was close behind... and he looked at Yuki as they rode. Yuki was clutching onto him for dear life. They made it to a bridge, and Akito shot once again, it ricocheted off of Haru's bike and hit Yuki. Haru stopped, Yuki's leg was bleeding badly, and he was angry, angry beyond all reason. He ran at Akito and grabbed his gun, then he threw Akito off the bridge, seeing him fall to his death. He then looked at Yuki, who was in shock.

"Haru...I." began Yuki.

And Haru kissed him, and they rode to the hospital at last. However little did they know what was about to occur.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author: Wow...eventful.

Haru: Akito's dead? *dances around happily*

Yuki : I am the damsel in distress...aren't I?

Author: Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: Let me save you

Looking through the glass

Author: Sorry for the long wait. I own nothing.

Warning this is M rated!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter Four: Let Me Save You

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Haru was next to Yuki at the hospital, and they were being patched up. Haru just smiled at Yuki who sighed and shook his head. They made it back to Hatori's place, only to see Ayame there with Hatori. They were both so relieved to see those two that even the usually stoic Hatori ran up with Ayame and hugged them.

"We were so worried!" Exclaimed Ayame.

"Thanks big bro. But Haru really did take care of Akito....I'm free." Spoke Yuki's sweet and calm tone of voice.

Ayame smiled and clapped his hands happily. While Hatori just sighed and palmed his forehead, obvious having a headache. Ayame followed Hatori into another room. While Haru looked to Yuki and then pulled him close.

"I Love You." Spoke Haru's calm voice.

"I Love You too." Spoke Yuki's breathy sigh.

Haru lead Yuki to his bedroom where he began to strip Yuki, his grey eyes looking into Yuki's violet ones.

- Warning Lemon -

Yuki smiled as he let Haru undo his clothes. His skin beginning to raise in heat, as his flushed cheeks held his panting lips, the anticipation was killing him. Haru kissed him, mixing their tongues together in a sensual dance. He had fully divulged Yuki of his clothes. Yuki's absolute beauty was breath taking, and Haru didn't know how he would be able to resists Yuki at this point. His hands traveled down Yuki's chest, brushing against his erect nipples. Moving lower slowly, his hands reached Yuki's engorged length, as he began to stroke him. Yuki moaned at the touch and began to grab at the bed sheets. His moans becoming louder and louder by the second. Haru suddenly stopped and looked at Yuki.

"Allow me to make love to you." Spoke Haru's husky tone.

"Yes Haru, please do." Spoke Yuki's pleading tone of voice.

Haru grabbed a bottle of lotion from his side desk and spread it generously on his fingers, as he began to move them gently within Yuki's tight orifice. He prepared Yuki gently at first, and his mouth went down onto Yuki proud standing cock, as he sucked Yuki gently, taking inch by inch, as Yuki's moans became louder and louder, but Haru could have cared less who heard. Yuki bit his fist to try and stop them, and Haru chuckled, the vibrations sending Yuki into another choked moan. Haru sat up, his chest heaving as he looked down at the very flushed Yuki.

"Don't be embarrassed darling. I love you, moan as loud as you want baby." Spoke Haru's lust filled tone.

Haru positioned himself slowly as he entered Yuki in one swift motion. He didn't move after this and waited for Yuki. Yuki impaled himself slightly on Haru and Haru began to gently thrust, slowly but surely, Yuki's moans became louder as Haru increased the pleasure. And then he hit that spot that made Yuki see stars. Yuki screamed out as Haru angled himself for Yuki's prostate, as he just kept brushing against those nerves, his speed and power increasing with each thrust. Yuki suddenly screamed out, his head going back in pure pleasure, twisting his features into looking as though the pleasure was too much, as he exploded, moaning loudly and screaming as he came all over Haru's stomach, and he just kept coming, a generous ammount coming all over Haru's chest as well. Haru himself exploded at the site as he emptied himself into Yuki.

After words Haru looked at him and smirked. "Look like my little Yun-yun had a lot stocked up. You're so absolutely sexy Yuki, you're driving me crazy." Spoke Haru's lust filled tone.

Yuki looked up at him, his face flushed, as he felt Haru begin to become hard again. Yuki sat up and wrapped his legs around Haru, as he felt his own cock hardening again. He moved up and down on Haru, Haru caught by surprise lay back as Yuki impaled himself on him. Feeling his prostate being stimulated again, he came one more time, spilling his seed all over Haru, it even reached his cheek this time, and Haru came once again into Yuki.

- Lemon Over -

Haru pulled out of Yuki and pulled him close, kissing him as they fell into a deep slumber.

- The Next Morning-

Yuki was a bit sore to be expected, but he was more happy then he'd been in years. Haru smirked at Yuki who blushed from the memories. Hatori was out on a date with his brother, which surprised Yuki, but Yuki was quite happy for him. And School had been canceled on account of a snow day. That's when the phone wrang.

"Hello?" Answered Haru.

"Is Yuki there?" Spoke another male's voice.

"Who wants to know?" Asked Haru.

"Hiro does." Spoke the other voice.

Haru became black and growled, his voice turning to a venomous threatening tone.

"You better forget this number, you mother fucker." Spoke Hatsu's black tone.

"Aww....but the thing is. If he doesn't appear at the pier tomorrow at noon. I'll turn in this tape I have of you killing Akito to the police." Spoke Hiro's threatening tone.

"Haru! Hang it up! I'll be there tomorrow!" Exclaimed Yuki, overhearing the conversation.

Haru hung up the phone and looked to Yuki. Yuki sighed and hugged Haru, crying as he did. It just seemed that he couldn't catch a break.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Author : Remember this is an alternate universe.

Haru: Bitch, no one gets my Yuki!!!

Yuki: *blushes* nice lemon

Haru: *perverted smirk* lets do it again Yuki

Author: O.O...reviews are nice


End file.
